Trap as Trap Can
Trap as Trap Can is the second segment of the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on April 10, 1988. Synopsis Pooh and his friends help Junior Heffalump to complete the mission sent by his father; to trap woodland animals. Plot Somewhere deep in the woods, Papa Heffalump teaches his son, Junior Heffalump about trapping woodland creatures, which he claims to be an inherent skill among Heffalumps. To do so, Junior has to learn the three "T and T's", : tracking, trapping and trashing. On his first try on "trapping" , Junior fails and ends up trapping his father. While fixing the trap, Papa Heffalump then suggests that Junior practice his "tracking" first, which sends him to allergy. In another part of the woods, Pooh and Piglet and Tigger are seen playing with a butterfly. Not too long after, they hear the sound of Junior Heffalump crying. He then tells Pooh and Piglet and Tigger about his problem in learning his "T's". Pooh misunderstands it as "tea", which reminds him of tea parties. Piglet then suggests that they go to Rabbit's place, where tea parties are held. As the three arrive at Rabbit's house, where it is revealed that he is indeed having a tea party, Rabbit is surprised to find out that Pooh and Piglet and Tigger have made friends with a Heffalump. Pooh and Piglet and Tigger then tell Rabbit about Junior's problem with the "T's". Rabbit reluctantly agrees as they mess up his tea party. In the meantime, Papa Heffalump continues his search for his son, whom he believes to have gone missing. He then spots a grazing Eeyore, whom he suspects to have taken his son. As Papa Heffalump is preparing to capture Eeyore, the latter reminds him that he is standing on a thistle bush, which is one of his many allergy triggers. Papa Heffalump ends up releasing a big sneeze, which blows himself away to Rabbit's house, where he ends up crashing his tea party. Papa Heffalump ends up covering himself in flour, and then takes his son away. Piglet mistakes Papa Heffalump for a ghost, and they all believe that Junior has been kidnapped by it. Papa Heffalump and Junior return to the trap, but Papa Heffalump ends up sneezing again, which blows Junior back to Pooh and his friends. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit, along with Junior, hide in Gopher's tunnel, where they land on top of him. Pooh and Junior try to explain the situation to Gopher, but the only thing that caught Gopher's attention is the "T and T's", which Gopher mistakes for dynamite. After that, Papa Heffalump is seen trying to fit himself into Gopher's hole, but remembers that he is allergic to holes as well. Papa Heffalump's sneeze coincides with the dynamite explosion, which blasts him away. After the blast, a crying Junior finally explains the entire situation to them, Including Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and along with Gopher. Tigger suddenly then thinks of an idea. Junior Heffalump finally reunites with his father. Junior later reveals that he has successfully "tracked" some woodland creatures (which are revealed to be Pooh and Piglet bound by a rope). Papa Heffalump, who is proud of his son, then orders a reluctant Junior to "trap" Pooh and Piglet. The trap, however, fails again and captures Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Gopher, just like before. Junior thinks his father is disappointed, but Mama Heffalump is shocked that he is more proud than ever, and excitedly tells Junior to bring them home and show it to his mother, who is shocked. As the heffalumps bid farewell to Pooh and Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Gopher, Papa Heffalump decided not to be allergic anymore and Tigger ends up sneezing once again. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Papa Heffalump * Junior Heffalump * Mama Heffalump * Tigger Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “Honey For A Bunny” Story by PAULA SIGMAN and JYMN MAGON Teleplay by PAULA SIGMAN “Trap As Trap Can” Story by MARK ZASLOVE BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS NICHOLAS MELODY FRANK WELKER JAMES GALLEGO JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK BOB ZAMBONI Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers KEN BOYER KURT ANDERSON Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *This episode marks the second and final appearance of Papa Heffalump and Junior Heffalump, with the first one being There's No Camp Like Home with Mama Heffalump, who does appear in this episode. *This is the second episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that Tigger does appear in. *This episode, along with Honey for a Bunny is included on the Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, DVD release, as a bonus episode and VHS. *Kessie’s crying effect from Find Her, Keep Her is re-used in this episode. *Tigger sneezes for the second time. *This episode is on Tigger's Great Outdoors on VHS. Quotes: * Piglet: There, there, Junior. I'm sure your father will understand you blowing him up. * Tigger: Piglet, hey, Piglet. * Piglet: What is it, Tigger? * Tigger: Hey, what’s the matter, Piglet? * Piglet: We’ve all let down Papa. * Tigger: Did you say you’ve all let down Papa Heffalump? Piglet, listen to me. It’s not true. It is not true. You’re upset, Bunny Boy’s upset. Buddy Bear Pooh Boy’s Upset and Gopher’s upset with Junior too. Now listen to me. I have something to say to you. When you blow up a sneeze and get upset with Junior and your friends, there’s only one thing to do. Destroy the trap and teach them a lesson about allergies. * Rabbit: Tigger, no. * Tigger: You’re coming with me, Bunny Boy, That goes Pooh, Piglet and Gopher. I’ve got a Terribibble plan for you. * Papa Heffalump: Hey, I don’t believe it. I’m not trapped. Whew. * [[Winnie the Pooh (character)|'Pooh']], Piglet, Rabbit and Gopher: Whoa. * Junior Heffalump: Oh, Papa. (crying) * Papa Heffalump: Junior! (crying) What have you done? Do you what this means? * Junior Heffalump: Goofed again. * Papa Heffalump: Yes and you’ve also trapped and hurt them! And now I’m a bad father! (wailing) * Mama Heffalump: (repeated terrifying line) (gasping) My baby! * [[Winnie the Pooh (character)|'Pooh']]: Piglet, is that * Piglet: Mama Heffalump?! * Junior Heffalump: Mama?!?! * Mama Heffalump: My baby! Whatever did you do? You trapped them and hurt them. * Papa Heffalump: Let me handle this, Mama. Oh, my son, my son. What have they done with you? You trapped them bad! I failed you and the Woodland Creatures as a Father. * Tigger: Step aside, step aside, Tiggers are great at breaking traps apart. Hey watch what you’re doing, you Heffalump napper. Breaking traps is what Tiggers do best. * Mama Heffalump: Oh, dear, Papa, you’re awfully upset with your allergies along with my baby. * Papa Heffalump: So? * Junior Heffalump: What? * Mama Heffalump: Don’t you remember? Tigger’s allergic to bad traps. * Papa Heffalump: Bad traps too, Huh, I see. * Tigger: (sneezes) * Rabbit: Tigger, thank you. * Tigger: Like I said before, Breaking traps is what Tiggers do best. Gallery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Episodes with Tigger